Problem: Gabriela is a gardener. She plants $3$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $12$ lilies. How many lilies did Gabriela plant in the garden?
The number of lilies that Gabriela planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of lilies} \times 12\text{ lilies per row}$ $3\text{ rows of lilies} \times 12\text{ lilies per row} = 36$ lilies